Venomous Tendencies
by AgentVenom8190
Summary: When Venom finds a new host in a kid who just witnessed the murder of his own family by the hands of the Joker and bonds with him, what will happen and what will the Justice League do to try and stop this alien and teen? Will he join the Justice League or continue down a dark path?
1. Venomous Crimes

**A/N: Hello everyone! This is a story I've been thinking about for a while now! Venom in the DC universe, and the next chapter for The Ultimate Ally is under development, its gonna be a pretty big chapter in that story but I had an itching desire to do this kind of crossover story!**

**Now, Venom and the DC universe aren't mine and trust me, if they were, Venom would be in the MCU and most DC movies wouldn't suck, now, on with the story!** **And Eddie is not Venom's host, its a self insert fanfiction!**

**_Bold and Italicized- Venom talking_**

**Bold- Yelling**

Normal- Regular talking

_Italicized- 'Thoughts_'

_Italicized- Radio talk_

**_Bold Italics and underlined- Venom's thoughts_**

_Italicized and Underlined- Host talking to Venom via thoughts_

**Bold and Underlined- Location**

**\- Gotham City -**

Two men chased a woman into a dark alleyway, laughing as they cornered her into a dead end, the larger male smirked behind his bandana, unaware his partner in crime disappeared to the shadows thanks to a monsterous figure. "I love the tight ones, don't you Randy?" Once he heard no response, he turned around, looking for his friend.

"Randy?.." He called out into the dead of night, out of the shadows the headless corpse of Randy was tossed to the other's feet.

**_"Sorry, but your friend has seemed to gave lost his head..."_** A deep voice called out from the darkness of the night before showing itself, it was big and muscular, glossy black with white veins that dotted its body, a massive maw with rows of pearly white razor sharp teeth, massive claws on each finger, and lifeless white eyes.

The male backed away in fear of this monstrosity that looked like it came from the deepest and darkest dephts of Hell. **"What the hell are you?!" **He yelled at the beast, who gave the most unsettling grin.

**_"We...Are Venom." _**It opened its maw and bit down on the man's head, tearing it clean from the body with ease and tossing the body aside.

He turned to the cowering woman and he walked towards her, kneeling down to her. **_"Are you okay?" _**He asked her, to which she nodded, tears falling from her face.

"Y-Yes! Thank you!" She got up and on cue, police sirens could be heard coming closer to them.

**_"That is our cue...Stay safe." _**The being now known as Venom, bent down and made an inhuman leap upwards towards the rooftops, fleeing from the scene of the crime, all while smiling to himself.

Unfortunately. . .This just put him on the radar for the so called 'hero' of Gotham...Batman.

Batman arrived at the scene of the gruesome crime just after Venom fled, he walked towards the woman. "Ma'am, what happened here?" He asked in a deep but calm voice, but on the inside, he was somewhat disturbed by the scene before him.

"I-I was being chased by two men, but then he showed up...He bit their heads off, saving my life..." She said in a shaking voice, disturbed by what had happened but also greatful that she was saved.

"Did he say what his name was?" Commissioner Gordon asked, who had just arrived at the scene as was now next to Batman.

"He...He said, 'We...Are Venom..', then lept away as the cops showed up..." She gulped as she looked at the two authoritative figures.

Batman's eyes widened slightly under his cowl and he turned his back to them and walked away to avoid prying ears as he placed his fingers to where his ear would be. "Superman, come in." He spoke into his communicater.

_Superman here, what do you need Batman? Superman said through his own communicator._

"Remember that video I showed the Justice League about what had happened in San Francisco?" He replied to his friend.

_Yeah, why do you ask? He asked, curiosity filled his voice, shuddering at the thought of the video._

". . .He's in Gotham now..." Batman stated in a grim and firm tone.

_. . .Oh god... Superman said, a small bit of fear in his voice at the thought of the monster he and the others saw in the video. We need to tell the others, I'll see you on the Watchtower._

Even though Superman couldn't see it, Batman nodded and looked up, not even asking as J'onn teleported him up to the Watchtower, which was stationed in Earth's orbit, every member of the JL was already in the meeting room, Superman had briefed them on what happened.

. . .But what they didn't know, was Venom's host was a sixteen year old kid named Kyler Dobbins, who had once respected the heroes...but when Joker made him watch as he murdered his family. . .

He took matters into his own hands.

**A/N: This was fun to write! And yes before you guys and girls ask, Eddie is alive but he just wanted a normal life so Venom found Kyler as it's new host! Next chapter will be one or two of the founding members of the JL vs Kyler/Venom, and maybe Venom will join the JL, who knows! You guys suggest who Venom goes toe toto toe with!**


	2. The Offer of a Lifetime (08-28 16:29:49)

**The suits outside my house tell me I have to say that Venom belongs to Marvel and The Justice League belongs to DC and Warner Bros, if I didn't say this, they would've broken through my windows and snatched my people up!**

**Now with the story and warning, there will be heavy gore and disturbing scenes in this chapter!** **And XenoSlayer983 gave me the idea to have Eddie adopt Kyler!**

_Flashback, Location: Arkham City._

_It was a surprisingly calm day in Arkham, no crime in sight, nice cooo breeze to accompany the nice night, but Fate can be a bitch sometimes.__ In a more abandoned part of Arkham, in a abandoned warehouse, a family was tied up to chairs, a fifteen year old kid and a fifty-two year old man.__The teenager was trying to break through the rope around his wrist when a woman with a pale face and was dressed like a clown hopped over and pryed the boy's eyelids open, making the kid watch as a clown with a permanent smile, a pasty white face, and green hair walk over with a sledgehammer._

_"__Hello there boy! Tonight, we're gonna have some fun! Well, mostly me! Hahahahaha!"_ _The Clown Prince of Crime grabbed the man's chair and dragged her in front of everyone. . .before proceeding to bash his skull in, blood and brain matter spraying everywhere all over the boy, the kid let out a muffled scream of anger. _

_This muffled yell caught the attention of Eddie Brock, who was visiting Arkham and thanks to his enhanced hearing via his alien parasite, Venom. **"Eddie...You hear that?" **Venom asked his host, who nodded in agreement. "Yeah...I did..." He replied back to Venom before following the sound of the screaming and saw Joker and Harley run out of the warehouse, Eddie went inside and saw something that made his blood boil._ _The fifteen year old boy held the corpse of his father close, Eddie walked over to comfort the boy, who just buried his face into the man's chest and cried. . ._

_That night, is the night Eddie Brock became a adoptive father._

_Present time._

Kyler entered his apartment after a night of dealing true justice in Arkham and Gotham, but he wasn't expecting a dark skinned woman in a purple suit to be waiting for him. He narrowed his eyes as Venom poured out of the pores of his skin, transforming his arms into his alter ego's arms, completeed with massive claws on his fingertips.

"Lady, we have no idea who the Hell you are, but you have some nerve showing up here in our home." He growled out, stepping closer to the lady who turned around to face the lethal protector.

"My name is Amanda Waller, and I have a offer for the two of you." She stated in a calm voice, which slightly unnerved Kyler but her maintained his fighting stance. "You hate the do-gooders of the Justice League, correct? We'll truth is, now that you've entered the picture, people are starting to turn away from them."

"So?" Kyler questioned, a tiny hint of curiosity in his voice, Venom grumbled in thought. **_"Perhaps she has an offer for us, we should listen."_** Venom told his host, Kyler then lowered his stance, allowing Venom to sink back into his body. "Lemme guess, you wanna hire me?"

"Correct, see, I had my people at CADMUS run some test, should the Justice League ever go rogue, the world as we know it is doomed, so I want a team to be fight for us should that event happen, and I want the two of you to lead it."

This got Kyler intrested, a smirk slowly crept its way across his features. "What, like some kind of suicide squad? The offer is intriguing...go on." He folded his arms over his chest, he found the idea of offing the JL at one point very appealing.

"More or less, you and whoever your team will be will be paid handsomely, you'll have government protection from the Justice League and your first assignment should you accept, will be to take out The Clown Prince of Crime, Joker." She stated with a smirk on her face, Kyler's eyes widened as he had flashbacks to that specific night.

He clenched his fists so tight that his fingernails dug into his palms, cutting through his skin and drawing blood and his knuckles were white, a evil, shark tooth grin graced his features, they liked the offer and this woman!

"Amanda...This is gonna be the start of a beautiful friendship..." Kyler said before Venom leaked from his pores, covering his body until the hulking beast known as Venom stood in front of her.

**_ "When do we start?" _**Venom said, his other worldly tongue slipping out of his mouth with a hiss.

**A/N: This chapter was do much fun to write and I thank Perseus12 for the idea of Kyler forming his own team and what better way to do that then with the appearance of Amanda Waller and CADMUS! Sorry about not JL members in this scene but it will happen soon and a few OG Teen Titans references as well!**

**And I'm leaving the decision of who should be on Kyler's team to you readers and what the name of the team should be! But one person who will automatically be on the team is Jason Todd, I have something all planned out for him.**


	3. Birth of The Lethal Protectors

**A/N: I don't own Marvel or DC but I say thank you again to XenoSlayer983 for their awesome suggestions for Kyler's team!**

**XenoSlayer983 suggested this:**

**" Team Name: Lethal Protectors**

**Members: Kyler/Venom (Leader), Red Hood (Second-in-command), The Punisher, Deathstroke, Deadshot, Bronze Tiger, Black Spider, Livewire, Cheetah, Killer Frost, Malcolm Merlyn, Poison Ivy, Killer Croc, El Diablo, Captain Cold, Heat Wave, Matt Hagen/Clayface, and The Riddler "**

**Those are all great suggestions! Thank you so much and The Punisher is a solid yes since he isn't tied to the MCU really so it'll be easy to make him part of the DC universe!**

**Onward with this edgy story and spoiler warning, this story will lead up to the Injustice series and with Kyler's presence, things will end up changing so I may add Lex Luthor to the Lethal Protectors along with Mr. Freeze!**

**\- Near Cadmus HQ -**

It was a long ride from Kyler's apartment in Arkham City to Cadmus HQ, and Kyler was going over every file on the people who were gonna be on his team, but the one that stuck out the most was Jason Todd's file, and his hatred for the Caped Crusader only grew.

"That's bullshit...If he had done the world true justice and killed the Joker, then Todd never would have died..." Kyler growled out to hihis parasitic partner, who growled in agreement. _**"He should be our second in command, but we thought of a couple others that could join us.****" **_Venom replied back to Kyler, and he smirked as he knew of the two people Venom was talking about, Lex Luthor and Mr. Freeze.

"Yeah...They have potential...Luthor can supply us with weapons and additional funding while Mr. Freeze could be our brains along with the Riddler..." He nodded as the van came to a stop and Amanda opened his door.

"We're here." She said, stepping aside to let Kyler get out, he hopped out of the van and followed Amanda inside, taking in everything around him. Soon they arrived at a large room filled with various anti-heroes and super villains, Kyler had a wild and almost feral smirk once he saw Slade Wilson AKA Deathstroke The Terminator and Frank Castle AKA The Punisher.

_'This should be fun...' _He thought to himself, both him and Venom silently decided to give them a very terrifying transformation of Venom when they asked who'd be leading this band of misfits.

"There you are Amanda, who's the kid?" Jason Todd AKA Red Hood asked, his arms folded over his chest, his eyes narrowed behind his mask.

A smirk graced Amanda's face as she placed a hand on Kyler's shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. "This is Kyler Dobbins, he'll be your leader."

Once she said this, mostly everyone broke out in laughter, Cheetah was the first to get over it, she wiped a tear from her eye. "Him? Lead us? You must be joking!"

That's when Kyler decided to let Venom out, Venom absorbed every inside part of Kyler, except for his skin and claws tore through the top of Kyler's head, ripping the empty husk of skin in half as Venom jumped out, causing eveveryone, minus Deathstroke, Amanda, and Punisher, to jump back in shock and fear, tendrils latched onto the skin and absorbed it before he leaned closer to Cheetah.

**_"You were saying?" _**Venom asked, a monstrous grin plastered on his face as his lifeless white eyes practically burned into her soul, she gulped while Frank gave off a gruff laugh.

"Oh Amanda, you've really outdone yourself, I love this kid already!" He had a murderous smirk on his face, he really couldn't wait to work with the kid!

Venom retreated back inside Kyler's body and Kyler chuckled softly as he looked at Frank. "Punisher, right? Big fan of your work." He then leaned back and folded his arms over his chest, before turning to Amanda.

Riddler couldn't believe what he was seeing, he had watched Venom for sometime and figured his identity would be that reporter Eddie Brock, how could he have been wrong? Unless there was something he didn't account for, prehaps Venom had jumped hosts, but what did it see in this sixteen year old boy?

"If I'm leading this band of misfits, then I also want what's best for them, so I want Floyd to be able to see his daughter whenever he damn well pleases and if Matt wants, to have a cure developed for his disease or I'll train him how to control them better." He looked Amanda directly in the eyes, silently demanding what he asked and that he won't take 'no' for a answer.

Amanda nodded her head, kinda fearing what would've happened if she had said no to arguably the most powerful person in the room aside from Livewire and Clayface. "Done deal, might I suggest moving her to your HQ once we get it up and running that way the Justice League can't use her as bait to get to y'all?"

Kyler then turned his head to Floyd and arched a brow upward in curiosity. "What do you say Floyd? You want that?" He asked, figuring Floyd would say yes.

Deadshot weighed his options and nodded his head, fearing what may happen to his little Zoe should the Justice League or Joker get to her. "Yeah, she'll be safer with us..." He said, making Kyler smile and nod his head before looking at everyone.

"Well Amanda...You wanted people that could take on the Justice League...I'd say you got that and more...But I do have a few more member suggestions, Lex Luthor for weapons and perhaps additional funding and Mr. Freeze for his brains and firepower." He said and Amanda nodded before Kyler grinned.

"Look out world..." He said before transforming into Venom, cracking his knuckles. **_"Here comes your new Lethal Protectors..."_**

**A/N: And bam! The Lethal Protectors are born and ready to chew bubblegum and kick ass, and unfortunately, they are all out of bubblegum.** **Sorry if this seems rushed, the next few chapters will be getting the Lethal Protectors set up in their HQ and Kyler explaining his origins and getting to know his team better.**

**Y'all suggest more people to add because this will probably be a ever growing team and OG Teen Titans characters like Blackfire and Brother Blood are more than welcome! Also, the first fight the Lethal Protectors have will be up against Fang from Teen Titans and the birth of Venom with spider like powers! Venom vs. Joker will come later on!**


	4. Hellfire On The Horizon

**A/N: I don't own Marvel or DC and if i did, then we'd have a full MCU and more good DC movies!**** Onward with the story!**

**And Xenoslayer983, you have to be a psychic, because Scarecrow is the first character they are killing, and as much as I love Deadpool, he won't be in the story, but The Ghost Rider I can definitely do both Johnny Blaze and Robbie Reyes! Those and the others you suggested will be in other chapters but not this one!**

**\- Lethal Protector HQ, which has yet to have a proper name -**

Kyler sat in the meeting room, last night they got their HQ set up and everyone moved in, and each room fit each team members personality, Poison Ivy had a indoor garden as the room as big as Gotham's Botanical Gardens, Deadshot had a room in the style of an armory, Slade and Frank got the same thing, Jason got a more Batcave style room, ect ect.

Kyler ears tuned into everyone coming into the room, he turned around to face them and he smirked as he gestured towards the many seats. "Hey everybody, take a seat, myself, being a teenager, want to get to know everyone." He said, although he already read their files, but Poison Ivy had a sly grin on her face.

"Well we all here know each other, but we don't know you, handsome." Ivy playfully flirted with the teen, trying to fluster him, but that all faded when she saw Kyler's expression turn from happy to dark and sad, she felt a spark of concern for the young man.

Kyler looked away and he sighed, explaining everything that had happened to him and how he gained Venom, needless to say...they felt sorrow for the boy, even the heartless ones like Frank, Slade, and Floyd felt sorrow for the boy, Kyler felt a small hug in his waist, he looked down at Zoe and he smiled at her and gave the little girl a hug back.

"Thanks Zoe...I needed that..." He said gently to the little girl before letting her go and standing up, allowing Venom to cover and coat his body. **_"We need some air..." _**He walked out of the base, leaving everyone to take in everything. Riddler ran his fingers through his hair and he sighed, looking down.

"I...I accounted for everything...but I never could have accounted for that...The look in his eyes...He wants blood...Harley's blood as well as Joker's blood..." He said gently, looking over at Poison Ivy and frowned. "And I don't think you can convince him otherwise..."

For the first time in a long time, she felt something she thought she was immune too...Fear, Harley was her best friend, but even that went too far for her...but she had to try, but right now was not the time, nor the place to convince Kyler and Venom to spare Harley Quinn.

Deadshot had been thinking, why did Kyler want Zoe to be moved into their HQ? Then it hit him, he didn't want anyone to get to her, he had to find a way to thank the kid later, but that would have to wait, the alarms went off in a tone that didn't harm Venom and he walked back into the room, everybody turning their heads to him.

**_"We have a problem...Scarecrow is at large in Arkham City, let's go kick some ass and protect the innocent people."_** Venom stated before walking out, everyone in tow, the automated defense systems activated to protect the base and make sure Zoe didn't get into anything dangerous, it wouldn't be hard since their base was in the large body of water in Arkham City.

Once everyone arriarrived at the hanger bay, where two versions of Cadmus made Javelins were stationed. **_"Red Hood, Punisher, Deathstroke, Deadshot, Ivy, Croc, Clayface and Livewire, you're with us, everyone else is on crowd control, evacuation and standby should the need arise, Riddler, use the Javelin's computer to find out where Scarecrow is making and deploying his fear gas and shut it down."_**

Everyone got into the Javelins and took off, unbeknownst to them that they were being watched from space by a very powerful alien. . .

Superman.

**\- Unknown location -**

A roar of a motorcycle engine could be heard from the distance, the glow of a orange aetherial flame on the horizon, this being, was known as The Ghost Rider, or Johnny Blaze, he heard that Arkham City was under the threat of the Scarecrow, so he decided to help out. So he rode out on his motorcycle, _The Hellcycle!_

He heard the roar of a second engine and he turned his flaming skull head left, seeing a flaming 1960 Dodge Charger, or, what it is known as, _The Hellcharger!_ In the driver's seat of this monstrous and demonic rider, was the second Ghost Rider, Robbie Reyes, Robbie turned his head to Johnny. **_"Not letting you have all the fun, old man!"_** Robbie called out in a demonic voice.

Johnny let out a loud demonic laugh as he sped up, Robbie right in his tail. **_"Try and keep up then!"_**

Little did they know...They were gonna be part of a team that shared their ideals about the Justice League.

**A/N: Ohhhhhhh snap! The appearance of the Ghost Riders! Now, I think I'll leave it there with the Marvel characters that'll be in here but I'll accept other DC characters and even a few games! Like Infamous Second Son and Infamous 1 2, ect.**

**But when the Injustice arc comes...The Lethal Protectors and Batman's Insurgency will get help from an unlikely ally, a man who has crawled through hell and back many times. . .**


	5. On The Justice Idiot's Villain Radar

**A/N: I don't own Marvel or DC comics, no matter how many times I ask my genie to grant me that wish, he won't do it!**

**\- Back in Arkham City -**

Venom lept out of the Javlin and landed on the ground with a _THUD!_ The impact created a small crater and he jumped out of it, Croc, Clayface, and Livewire jumped out, following Venom, Red Hood and the other were looking for a spot to land and cover them from above.

' '_V__enom, myself and the others will civer you from above just in case Scarecrow tries to run for it. Ivy went to see if she can use plants to counteract the toxin.__' ' _Red Hood said through his communicator, Venom grunted and nodded his head.

He looked at the three currently with him. **_"Spread out and find him." _**They nodded and spread out, while Venom went to the most obvious place, Arkham City Bank. He jumped up and landed on the roof before sneaking in through the skyline of the building, landing in the rafters, he looked down to see a lot of armed thugs and Scarecrow himself walking into the vault.

_'Poor idiots, they have no clue that they most dangerous thing is above them...Venom, go crazy, its a all you can eat buffet.'_ Kyler mentally said to Venom, who in response gave off a savage and bloodthirsty grin.

He leapt down and took out two guards, leaning down and putting their heads in his maw, biting down and ripping their heads off with a sickening _crunch_, which alerted everyone except Scarecrow to his presence. **_"Welcome to your demise."_**

Venom then went on a killing spree, on goon thought a full clip would kill this monster, but Venom just caught them in his teeth and spat them back with lethal force! Venom looked at the carnage he caused and he then turned around to come face to face with the self proclaimed 'master of fear', Scarecrow. "Well well well...What do we have hear? It looks like a cowering lethal protector..." Scarecrow said in a raspy voice before hitting him with the Fear Toxin that could bring Killer Croc to his knees and began laughing maniacally, only to stop as he saw Venom wasn't even affected.

"I...Impossible!" He yelled, spraying the Fear Toxin again only to have his hand crushed by Venom, small tendrils wrapped around the Fear Toxin injector and absorbed it before Venom's other hand grabbed his throat.

**_"Performance issues Crane? Don't worry, you won't be alive here in a few seconds." _**Venom said with a wide shark tooth smiled, and for the first time ever, Crane felt _fear._

**"What the hell are you?!"** He screamed, his eyes widened once he saw half of Venom's face peel away, revealing Kyler's face.

**_"We...are Venom_**/We...are Venom." Both Kyler and Venom spoke in unison, their voices mixing with eachother before Venom recovered Kyler's face.

**_"And you...are lunch."_** The last thing Crane saw was the inside of Venom's mouth before his entire world went black.

Venom burped, spitting out the gas mask filter that was attached to Crane's face. **_"Mmm...That was delicious."_**

He then lept out through the skyline, landing on the roof before dropping down to the street, coming face to face with something truly terrifying...

The Justice League, and Black Canary was with them.

**_"...Well shit..."_**

**A/N: Sorry for this short and rushed chapter guys, school has been kicking my ass so I got no excuse for this late chapter.**

**But I am working on a new story named The InFAMOUS Avenger and a secret story that will be mildly interesting, here's a sneak peek.**

** What will happen when the immortal ancient former Dragon Priest, Konahrik, the man who helped Parthunaax teach the joors the Way of The Voice, is summoned to a land that has talking ponies and friendly dragons? He's almost certain that this is Sheogorath's doing, but he has no clue that a demon from his past his here and the evil that is on the horizon...**


	6. Hellfire and Brimstone

**Chapter 6! Lets do this! I don't own DC nor Venom!**

* * *

Venom stared at the Justice League and he snarled, his tongue slithered out of his mouth, flinging saliva at them.**_ "So, The Justice Idiots decide to finally get up off their asses and do something, what, cardio wasn't cutting it?"_** He toyed with them, flashing them a sickening grin as he kept his eyes trained on Canary.

_"She could be a problem..."_ Kyler said to Venom and Venom just growled in response, he saw movement come from the Man Of Steel himself.

"Listen, we don't want to hurt you, but you've killed, he have to take you in and free the person you're hijacking." He said, causing Venom to laugh.

**_"You think we are body snatching someone, you're such a dumbass..."_** Venom snarled while Flash and Green Arrow gagged.

"You mean your host is actually okay with this?" Flash said and he nearly lost his lunch once Venom nodded.

**_"Yes...And by the way, how do you like kryptonite?" _**Venom said as Deathstroke threw a flashbang enlaced with kryptonite which upon impact exploded, leaving Venom to go one on one with a weakened Superman, Jason against Bats, and the others tag teamed it.

He grabbed Supes by the neck and threw him against the wall, roaring as he lept towards the kryptonian, Jason was holding his own against Bats.

"Why are you with them Jason?" Batman asked his former Robin, to which he snarled and fired his guns at Bats.

"Because of what you refuse to do, the boy under that alien lost his family because your ego won't allow you to kill Joker!" Jason screamed in rage, throwing down a smoke bomb and moving behind Bats and getting some good hits in, including managing to break his arm!

Batman howled in pain as he held his broken arm but continued to fight with Jason, meanwhile Venom was about to kill Supes, when something he feared sent him flying...Black Canary's Canary Cry.

Venom screeched and began to peel away from Kyler, who was screaming in equal pain, blood pouring from his nose as he dug his fingers into the ground, holding onto it as he dealt with the pain.

* * *

**\- Meanwhile, with Livewire -**

Livewire watched everything unfold and she used her powers to hack into Wayne Tech satellite and broadcast Kyler's and Venom's pre-recorded message about the Justice League and all their flaws. . .

And the fact that Canary was practically killing the kid only solidified the message.

* * *

**\- Back with Kyler -**

Kyler nor Venom couldn't take anymore of this unbearable pain! But that's when it suddenly stopped, Kyler's ears were ringing and Venom wasn't fairing much better but he could see the citizens coming to his aid.

They were throwing trash and debris at the Justice League, while a few citizens along with a couple members of his team, Killer Croc, Riddler, and Clayface, carried the kid and alien to the safety of their Javelin.

Croc heard the roar of engines and he tapped Riddler on the shoulder. "What is it you big...Oh my god..." He said in awe and fear as he turned around and saw two beings with flaming skulls.

Clayface's jaw actually hit the floor and Kyler looked up. **"ARE THOSE THE GHOST RIDERS!? SORRY FOR YELLING! I CAN'T HEAR ANYTHING!!" **And with that, Kyler's head fell back and he was outcold.

The Riders had heard the message and saw what Canary had done and they were pissed off! Johnny was throwing Supes and Canary around like ragdolls, and Robby was doing the same to Green Arrow and Bats.

Flash managed to grabbed his team and run, calling in for immediate evac and like that, they were gone, The Riders joined The Lethal Protectors and got Kyler to the HQ's medical bay to treat him and the symbiote, they placed him in a rejuvenation pod meant for Clayface but it worked for Kyler.

**\- Somewhere cold and secluded -**

The message reached someone with a frozen heart, but he had one thing that could warm his frozen heart back up, his wife.

Mr. Freeze was packing his things and preparing to leave to the Lethal Protectors HQ, to help Kyler and his alien parasite recover and to see if he can get help curing his wife in return.

**\- Hell, no like, actual Hell! -**

Demons screeched and flew away in fear before a bullet went through one of them, causing it to crash land, then, a boot stomped down on it head and their stood a demonic figure with cut off horns, a massive and rocky right fist, he had a detective get up and was smoking a cigar.

"Damn shame...what a bunch of good guys." He snarled as he saw what Black Canary had done to Kyler and he was pissed off.

Hellboy was coming to Earth to bring hellfire and true and righteous justice.

* * *

**Awwwww yeah! Foreshadow for the most badass character here and the others like Lobo, Black Adam, and a few more will join in the next chapter!**

**I may do a timeskip to the Injustice arc and at the end of the arc, Kyler and Venom will leave the dimension and go to a new one. . .**

**One where ancient alien vaults hold legendary loot and monsters to kill, time to shoot and loot!**

**Y'all stay safe and hope y'all enjoy this story so far!**


	7. Pure Rage, Part 1

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's chapter seven and its gonna be a seven month time skip from the last chapter to now.**

* * *

**\- Seven Months later after the Justice League fight -**

It had been seven months since the whole JL incident, and Kyler and Venom knew they needed a massive upgrade, and this came into the form of Fang, a human with a damn spider for a head, a simple robber and apparently, boyfriend to Kitten, Killer Moth's daughter.

Venom obliged himself to a snack, by that, he stole Fang's powers, no reason to kill him, but now Venom was bulkier, most of the white veins were gone, replaced with a massive white spider logo that was on his chest and back, and the tops of his hands had white squares with a singular black dot, where he could shoot organic webbing.

Kyler sat in his quarters, today was January 5th...The day his father died, he gave temporary leadership to Red Hood, who took most of the team out for a raid and a storage unit filled with JL tech, he was looking over his very long list of members that joined his team, this list consisted of too many people to name.

Kyler sighed and got up, as soon as he did this, the ground shook violently, causing Kyler to nearly fall over. "What the fuck was that?!" He exclaimed and turned his communicator on. "Anyone on comms, the hell was that?!"

Hellboy, one of the newest members, along with his own team, the B.P.R.D., spoke first. "Metropolis just got blown fucking sky high! Who the fuck dropped a nuke?!"

Kyler's eyes widened...but he knew who did it, only one person insane to do it. "Everyone...Regroup at GCPD, its time The Joker dies!" He roared as Venom covered his body, he ran outside and literally lept across the water to get to land, he continued to leap and swing his way through the city, this was their city, almost everyone across the globe abandoned the JL.

* * *

**\- Gotham, GCPD -**

Batman was interrogating Joker when the wall quite literally exploded, and their stood someone he didn't expect to see, Superman, he flew in, his face contorted with rage and his eyes glowing red.

"I'm handling this Su-" Batman was flung across the room by a backhand from Superman, who then grabbed Joker by the throat.

**"YOU MADE ME KILL MY UNBORN SON AND WIFE!!"** Superman screamed in rage, pulling his arm back to kill Joker but black webbing stopped him.

**_"THE HONOR OF KILLING HIM ISN'T YOURS! IT'S OURS!"_** Venom yelled and yanked Superman to him, then tossing him out of the hole in the wall.

Venom walked towards Joker, but before he can even touch him, Superman flew in and tackled him through the building, all the while nobody noticed a red streak of light flying directly at them.

Batman grabbed Joker but was stopped by a massive red stone fist. He looked up to see Hellboy who threw him against the wall. "I don't think so Batshit." Hellboy growled as the rest of The Lethal Protectors piled in, Mr. Freeze, who had a kryptonite gun, thanks to Lex, was running towards the fight, before a red light blasted past him.

"...A Red Lantern ring just flew by me!" Freeze said on his calms and everyone paled, even the Joker got paler, the thought of Venom or Supes with a Red Lantern ring scared him.

Before Bats could call in Green Lantern, Supes came flying back into the room...and a Red Lantern Venom flew in. **_"_****_RAAAAAGE!!!!"_** Venom yelled in a mindless rage, a red fire like aura surrounded his body as he grabbed both Supes and Joker and roared, he sent tendrils into Joker's mouth and threw Supes out of the building.

**_"We are feeling hungry!" _**He grabbed Joker's head and began to crush it...before two red beams burned through his Red lantern ring, then straight through the Joker's head. **_"No!" _**Venom yelled as the red lantern ring powers left him, but the fiery aura remained, this was a direct result of not only Venom's rage, but also Kyler's rage, they looked at the man who took their vengeance from them and snarled.

**_"THAT WAS OUR KILL SUPERMAN!!"_** He yelled as Mr. Freeze shot a kryptonite ray at him and Venom tackled Superman to the ground, Mr. Freeze continued to blast Supes while Venom clawed out his insides, the rest of the JL just showed up...but were too scared to do anything as Venom ripped Superman's heart out and cackled like a maniac. **_"Lunch..."_** He said in a slurred voice, his rage clouding his judgment as he ate the heart of Superman.

Venom and Kyler both, just killed Superman...

* * *

**\- Cadmus -**

They witnessed everything on the news. and Amanda Waller was experiencing two things, fear and relief. "The crazy son of a bitch killed him...And the JL are next." She then grinned and leaned back in her seat.

* * *

**\- Lexcorp Tower -**

Lex, a hidden member of The Lethal Protectors, watched the Death Of Superman on the news, he was friends with Supes, sure, but he was more scared of him than anything, but after this, he knew now that Venom just declared war with the /entire/ JL...

And it was a war that he intended to help Venom win, ge went over everything that he had planned for this before he opened a file named _Plan X0-45762: Dimensional Transporter Gun._

Lex tapped his chin in thought and smiled before he stood up and left to go to his workshop, to build a gun to get rid of the tougher members of the JL, like Shazam, Firestorm, and a few others.

* * *

**\- New York City -**A tower stood high above the skyline of Manhattan, this tower belonged to a man named Anthony Stark, but he liked Tony Stark better, he walked out to helipad and parts of it opened up, robotic arms came out and attached his Iron Man armor to him and as the helmet closed, he mad a call.

"Hello?" A female voice answered Tony's phone call, she watched this, Venom, kill Superman and knew Tony supported The Lethal Protectors.

"Hey Pepper! Can you take my calls this afternoon? I have to meet up with my new best friend." Tony said in a almost giddy voice as he flew towards Gotham City.

* * *

**\- Unknown location -**A man with messy brown hair watched the news with a woman with red hair, both had stoic expressions as they watched Venom kill Superman. "We're gonna join his team, aren't we Nat?" The man asked his female friend.

"Yes...Yes we are Barton." The lady got up and walked out of the small hotel room, Barton following close behind.

The Black Widow and Hawkeye had to pay a certain alien monstrosity a visit.

* * *

**\- A bunker in the Mojave Desert -**A scrawny man watched the news and furrowed his brows, he agreed that villains like Joker should be killed, but killing Superman? That just ignited a war.

_"Like him, he smashed puny Superman."_ A deep voice echoed in the man's mind as the man's eyes flashed green and a smile crept on his lips.

His skin turned green as he ripped out of his clothing, his muscles growing along with his bones and he let out a roar.

**"HULK SMASH PUNY JUSTICE LEAGUE!!!!!!!!!"**

* * *

**\- Asgard -**Heimdall watched as one very powerful being was killing, he knew the All-father would see this disdisturbance, but also knew that Odin liked Venom and his team.

Odin smiled as he felt a shift in the winds of change. "Thor and Loki, I believe I have a task for you..."

From the shadows, The God of Thunder and Mischief stepped out of the shadows, Loki spoke first. "What is it father?"

"Go to Midgard, join the Lethal Protectors in their quest to wipe the Justice League out." Odin said and the pair of brothers grinned like two children on Christmas before they disappeared in a flash of blue light.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, i know the chapter was short but hey, now its Batman's Insurgency team vs The Lethal Protectors!****And i figured that Venom should kill Superman because after all, Superman denied him of a vengeance he's had for a long time****, and originally i wasn't gonna add the Avengers into this but Xenoslayer983 talked me into it so fuck it! The Avengers are here and ready to fuck shit up!! And do y'all like the twist I added with Loki? Lemme know if y'all do!**


	8. Pure Rage, Part 1 & a half, Carnage!

**A/N: I think I'll go with the idea that Xenoslayer983 suggested me, its a badass idea really, so thanks man! And i just realized that Xenoslayer983 is the author of a Venom x DC story named Lethal Justice, y'all should check it out because its honestly better than mine! XD**

* * *

**\- Lethal Protectors HQ, Laboratory-**

After hearing that the JL went offworld for a time, the Lethal Protectors have been busy! Right at the moment, Kyler was in the laboratory with Lex and their newest member, Tony Stark, AKA, The goddamn Iron Man!!

"So, your telling us that this device can open a portal to another dimension?" Kyler mused as he folded his arms over his chest and he tilted his head to the side.

"Correct, see, we are just one of many different earths of the Multiverse." Lex said and looked to Tony. "Show him the one we viewed just last night."

Tony nodded and played a holographic projection of this dimension named _Earth 568782_, Kyler watched as he ripped out Superman's heart and ate it. "Holy shit...Thats fucking terrifying..."

**_"No shit..._****_"_** Venom whispered back before the device began to malfunction and a portal was ripped open...And walking towards it was a rage-drunk Venom.

"Oh fuck, Tony, get Lex out of here now!" Kyler yelled as he morphed into Venom and the other jumped through and tackled him to the ground.

**"You are pathetic! You should have killed Superman and Joker when you had the chance! I am so much stronger!"** This other Earth counterpart yelled before being kicked away by Venom.

**"And you aren't any better!" **Venom roared but the other started laughing maniacally as the red aura solidified and seeped into that Venom, causing it to lose most of its muscle and be red and black in color.

**"There is no more Venom! No more Kyler! I am...Carnage!!"** The other screeched out and charged at Venom, with the intent on killing him.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, this is the shortest chapter here but now Carnage is here! So there's that!****The next chapter will be longer than this I assure you guys!**


	9. Update and semi-hiatus

**A/N: Hey guys, this isn't a chapter or anything, just****...just wanted to explain somethings...**

**I'm gonna put this story on a semi-hiatus...I'm just not in the right frame of mind to properly update it, my Sera's Courier story will be updated but...Look, I'm gonna level with y'all, my father passed away January 5th, 2016, and writing was one of my escapes but recently with writer's block, loss of muse, and a few other things, I don't think I can do this story properly, I'll still work on the chapters but not post them...Hell, to compensate I may make another self insert story thats way darker than this one but can be equally as good.**

**But moral of this, I think I need a break, and I'm so sorry about that guys, don't get me wrong, I love the fact that y'all even read my damn stories, it makes me feel so damn good but recently...I've been slipping back into a dark place...And no it's not what y'all think, I'm not harming myself or anyone I'm just...So depressed, my father was my best friend...And I had to watch him die and make the choice to let him go...**

**The next stories I have in mind are a sequal to Venomous Tendencies, which is a self insert and Borderlands crossover, Prototype self insert and RWBY, Iron Man-ish self insert and RWBY, and maybe, just maybe, self insert and Skyrim, but I don't know, maybe next month I'll post the next chapter to this but...I just can't do it right now...**

**Thank you all for reading this and I hope you understand that I just need some time to clear my head...thank you all for being wonderful people.**


	10. Web Of Blood - Prologue

**A/N: Hey guys, I hot so many requests for an update to this and i finally will give you guys what you want...**

**So welcome to Chapter 7 - Web Of Blood: Prologue!**

**I do not own Marvel or DC!**

* * *

Metropolis and Gotham...Light and Dark...but that doesn't matter now...it's all just this...wasteland...Carnage wasted no time in taking over, and Kyler...Well he gave up.

The thought of him becoming that...thing...weighed on his soul...so he gave Venom back to Eddie...who took up charge of the Lethal Protectors, who grew a lot these past few years of 'Hell on Earth', as Hellboy described it.

However...Kyler felt something lingering within him...gnawing at the back of his mind. The feeling only grew stronger and stronger as the young adult walked along a ruined sidewalk, avoided the Carnage infected civilians.

A screech and snarl surprised Kyler as he whipped around, narrowly avoiding a red tendril his breathing increased as he backed up into more infected civilians and that's when he felt it...

He closed his eyes tightly and then opened them, revealing his glowing blood red eyes as white liquid seeped through his skin, covering him in a swapped color palette version of his old Venom suit, he roared as he began slashing away at the creatures...only to find out this new symbiote was...killing the infection!

He looked at his massive hands, and a shark toothed grin covered his face as he went to work, using this new symbiote to kill the symbiotic infection in his wake. Once done, the 'retired' hero looked at his work...then towards Metropolis, where the heart of the infection was.

**_"Watch out Carnage...I'm coming for you...and you will learn the true name of fear that is...Anti-Venom!"_** The newly dubbed Anti-Venom roared out before leaping into the air, crawling along the side of a building, his mouth and eyes glowing a redish orange color.

**_"But first...I think a little...family reunion is in order..."_** Anti-Venom said before he set out on his new task...

The resurrection of the Lethal Protectors...and unfortunately...the ones they fought with from the start...

The Justice League.

* * *

**A/N: Alright guys, I'm kickstarting this with a arc called The Web Of Blood, so think of the Spider-Man: Web Of Shadows game and think of what'll happen if Carnage took over instead...****Stay tuned to find out if Anti-Venom and the old squad and deal of members of a Carnagefied Justice League!**


End file.
